Under Pressure
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: An unexpected question from an old friend, put Jason between a rock and a hard place. What he could do now?


**The story bellow don`t follow any storyline i have been writing for this show, in fact, its only a small AU from the episode `The Gift` from season 2.**

**For those who didn`t watch the show, this episode is about a friend from Jason, who is sick and give him a gift to remember him. To this AU, i added a bit more drama.**

**Hope you like it**

**Please, enjoy**

* * *

**UNDER PRESSURE**

Seth Turner knew he was dying, he could feel it in his bones, and his body ached all the time, nonstop. But, through the pain, still wanting to live the life that remained within him, the 16-year old boy decided to go on a small quest, in order to fulfill what had been bothering him for a quite some time. And so, that fall morning, against his mother's wishes, he decided to walk toward the Walton's house, to talk to a friend and maybe, before he died, get his wish of his to come true.

Elizabeth Walton was playing on the swings when Seth approached with a smile, one which she returned as she rushed to hug him.

''Hi, Seth, did you get better? John-Boy told us you was sick,'' she said.

''I'm doing fine, Elizabeth,'' he said quietly. ''Look, is your brother is at home? I want to talk to him,'' he said.

''Which one?''

''Jason,'' Seth added.

''He's inside. I'll call him. Just wait a minute,'' the little girl said before running inside. Five minutes later, Jason appeared, and Seth smiled.

''Hi, Seth,'' Jason said a bit dryly. ''Elizabeth said you wanted to talk to me,'' he said. Since he had found out that his friend was sick, Jason had decided to keep his distance, not wanting to experience the pain of losing a dear friend.

''Yeah, can we talk in private?'' Seth asked, and Jason nodded.

For what seemed like an hour, the two friends walked side by side in silence, till they reached the meadow that Grandpa Zeb had once given to John-Boy. They walked along and sat on an old fallen tree to talk. Seth didn't know where to start, so he decided to get the apology out of the way.

''Jason…'' he began. ''I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was sick,'' he said.

''It's alright.'' Jason just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

''Jason, I…'' he looked his friend in the eye. ''I don't know if I have much time, but before I go, I want you to know something… I'm not normal, as everyone thinks I am… and,'' he started, and Jason frowned.

''What are you talking about, Seth?'' the Walton boy asked confused.

"Jason, I'm in love you," he said at once. "I love you, Jason George Walton, since the first time I ever met you," he said, placing a hand on Jason's hand.

A long silence echoed through the trees. For a second, Seth thought his friend was going to kiss him, but instead of doing such a thing, Jason stood and stepped away.

"Excuse me, Seth," he said, placing his hands on his pockets and making his way back to the house, not looking back.

_/_

The whole family was getting themselves ready for lunch when Jason came back. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, stupidity maybe? Guilt? Instead of going inside, he sat down on the porch steps and started to think. How could could Seth talk to him like that? Didn't he know how was wrong it was? He would go to Hell if he acted that way toward another man.

Jason tried to picture himself kissing Seth or any other boy he knew, and he felt a shiver run through his spine. What would John Walton think upon knowing his son had received a love declaration from another boy? He felt sick.

''Jason.'' Jim-Bob's voice startled him.

''What, Jim-Bob?''

''Mama asked you to come inside. Lunch is ready,'' the little boy said and with a nod, Jason followed him inside.

During mealtime, Jason stayed quiet. He was asked to give grace and did that, not saying another word later. While the whole family talked about other subjects, he just watched them, especially the girls and how they dressed. While Mary Ellen seemed pants and overalls, Erin and Elizabeth seemed to like their dresses and for a moment, Jason tried to imagine himself wearing their clothes.

''Why are you staring at us, Jason?'' Mary Ellen snapped at him, making him blush.

''I was…'' he started but, a glance towards his father made him blush even more.

''Is everything alright, son? How did you conversation with Seth go?'' John asked and Jason paled.

''How – how did you know I was talking to him?'' Fear crept over him.

''I was looking for you and Elizabeth said you were talking to him. I'm glad you've made peace with him again,'' John said. Jason nodded.

_/_

The rest of the day, Jason decided to keep his distance, too embarrassed to face his family. He hid himself in the barn and didn't leave all afternoon. At one point, Seth had come back to the Walton's household to talk to him again, but since both Ben and John-Boy said they hadn't seen Jason anywhere, Seth left.

During dinner, Jason was still quiet and later that same night, he had a nightmare. He was walking around the meadow when he heard two people call his name. One of them was the voice of his whole family and the other was of Seth. Both of them wanted Jason to give an answer but he didn't even know what the question was about.

He woke up suddenly, sweating and trembling, not knowing what to do. And to make matters worse, his head was killing him. After breakfast a few hours later, he decided to talk to the only person he thought could help him, his older brother.

John-Boy was getting himself ready for school when Jason came in, asking to talk to him. John-Boy said yes but after five minutes of silence, the older brother asked.

''What do you want, Jason?''

''John-Boy, if a man said that he was in love with you, what you would do?''

John-Boy whipped around to face him. He had heard the seriousness in his brother's voice and pondered the question. "Well, I guess I'd probably try to talk to them about it," John-Boy replied.

''Well…'' Jason lowered his head. ''Yesterday, when Seth came looking for me the first time, he asked me to talk in private and said he was in love with me,'' Jason said in a rush.

John-Boy paled and for a second, Jason thought he was going to go downstairs and tell their parents what Jason had said. But the older brother just sat down and looked at his younger brother. ''Well, that's something, '' he said. ''What did you tell him, Jason?''

''Nothing,'' Jason replied. ''I'm afraid, John-Boy.''

''Afraid of what?" John-Boy was taken aback. "Listen, Jason, can you see yourself in love with Seth? Or any other man for that matter?'' John-Boy asked and for a second, Jason thought.

''No, I can't see myself in love with another man. It's completely nuts, I mean, he is my friend, but I can't picture myself being more than that. It's impossible.''

''So tell that to him.''

''What?'' Jason jumped up. ''How can I do that?'' he asked. ''John-Boy!''

''Look, Jace, you can't just go and punch him in the face. You need to figure it out, talk it over with him, and straighten things out,'' he said. ''Talk to Seth, open your heart to him. If he is your friend, he will understand,'' John-Boy said and his brother nodded.

''Thanks, John-Boy, I think you're right,'' he said. ''I'll talk to Seth after school.''

''Don't worry about it,'' the older brother said. ''That's what brothers are for, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone.''

''Thanks again, big brother.'' Jason patted his shoulder and left to get ready for school himself.

_/_

And so, as he left school a few hours later, Jason head to the Turner's house to talk to Seth. Arriving there, he found his friend sitting on the porch with his own guitar, frowning in concentration, but he smiled as soon as Jason approached.

''Hi, Jason,'' he said happily. Jason didn't reply. He just frowned and took a deep breath.

''Seth, could we talk?'' he asked seriously, and the other boy nodded.

''Sure.''

''Seth…'' Jason began. ''It's about yesterday, what you told me…about you being… about being in love with me.''

"Yeah, Jason, I told you I was weird," Seth said wryly. "But what I feel is love, even if it is in a different way than the usual one,'' he said. ''My parents don't agree with it, but I don't really have much time to care... and I needed to tell you how I felt.''

''I see,'' Jason agreed. ''Seth, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way you do. I mean, you're my friend but nothing more than that,'' he said simply. ''I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings, but I can't see myself dating another man. So…we still can be friends, but just that,'' he said finally.

For a few second, both boys stayed silent. Jason thought Seth might yell at him for not returning his own deep feelings, but instead, the other boy merely smiled and patted his shoulder.

''Well, the girl who marries you will be a lucky girl, my friend,'' Seth smiled.

''Thank you, Seth, for everything,'' Jason said.

''Hey, don't thank me yet…here,'' he said, taking something from his pocket. It was a flute. ''It's a gift for you.'' Seth smiled. ''To remember me by.''

''Thanks.'' Jason accepted the gift. ''Hey, let's go back to my house and show it to everyone,'' Jason suggested and his friend agreed.

And so, the two friends walked back to the Walton's household, changing the conversation to other endless subjects. And despite of the awkward event that had transpired that day, they remained friends and no other word of love was spoken through the time they had left.

**END.**


End file.
